


Echoes

by sunshinekat



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinekat/pseuds/sunshinekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't fair for this to be a constant. [fxmPWP]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

[Daddy's Little Girl] was the original title but i didn't want to spoil the game for anyone who hadn't played it yet. so yeah...uh...this is the first time ive written straight stuff in a long time so yeah, also this pairing is kind of gross to me but it was terribly compelling and i couldn't help myself. ok whatever. at least i finally got it out of my system. 

Summary: It wasn't fair, for this to be a constant.

 

Elizabeth tries not to think about it. Crawling through that tear with a hood and cloak, she was pretending, she was acting she was _lying._ After this there was no forgiveness, there was no one good thing that she deserved for indulging in such sin. He was passed out on that cot he called a bed. The nights earnings spread out on the floor amongst the overturned bottles of rum and absinthe. She watched him from the shadows, how he slept with one arm over his eyes to keep the light away. She stepped out into the dim lamplight, the click of her high heels loud as gunshots in the silence. She reached out with one pale hand and turned out the lamp. The darkness was her cloak now, her safety net, her denial. Elizabeth lets the velvet cloak slide from her shoulders leaving them bare. Elizabeth stepped toward the bed, toward the black shape of the man in the bed. Her body reacted to the sight of him in the dark, of her own vulnerability. Shaking she stepped forward and touched his arm, she heard him groan in pain, she felt it, shuddered at the sound and with both hands she pulled his arm from his eyes, he complained at first, in that low, gravel covered tone that it was too bright. He was still inebriated, just as she had expected, as she needed. Because three days from now he would meet a man who would bring him to a lighthouse-

No! no, she needed to focus, touching him made it easier, she felt the shape of his strong hands with her own, she crawled onto him, his free hand came to her waist and held her in a way no man had ever dared. And it had to be him, god it had to be him.

She cupped his face in her hands, her fingers brushing over the stubble along his jaw. She couldn’t help herself after that, she sank down onto his body and kissed him. He tastes of stale liquor and cigarettes. His hands grasped her waist and she panicked for a moment, thinking he was finally lucid but his tongue suddenly slid into her gasping mouth and his hands slid over her nude body and Elizabeth felt a steady thrum in her chest as the panic subsided and her whole being followed the path of his fingers. _His_ fingers.

She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him close, she felt him unbuckling his belt and shoving them over his hips, he kissed her desperately, mumbling something intelligible that she didn’t bother to try and understand. She wanted to drown in him, until nothing made sense except the touch of his hands and the feel of his body under her. But that changed in a flash. Booker sat up suddenly still kissing her, giving her no choice but to follow him, his hand slid between her legs with such experience that she felt a flare of jealousy of the women he’d been with- will be with…She gasped as his fingers slid inside her. Elizabeth squirmed at first, unfamiliar with the feeling, the warmth and slick feel of them moving around inside of her. She was whimpering, not from pain but something else, his thumb was rubbing over a piece of her she’d never let anyone touch. She grasped at his shoulders but quickly pulled them to her own mouth to stop herself from crying out. Booker was licking the side of her neck, making a wet trail under her jaw and over her throat down to her chest where he covered one breast with his mouth. Elizabeth moaned again, her fingers couldn’t stop it and she felt fussy like a child and slightly annoyed at his silence, she pulled at his hair again, gently, teasing her fingers through the blonde locks, she leaned down a bit, shivering at the angle, she licked at the edge of his ear, he made a sound, she nibbled on the lobe but it wasn’t enough, she bit down and he shuddered under her, his fingers sliding out and thrusting back in making her gasp, she wanted to stay still and follow that rhythm but the temptation of hearing that sound again was too much for her to resist and she slowly unbuttoned his shirt and opened it, bearing his strong chest. She slid it over his shoulders till it fell to his elbows. She teased the back of his neck with the tips of her red painted nails, slid them down his back and made him arch. His fingers pulled out suddenly, and he pushed her down on that messy cot and kissed her again.  Elizabeth stared up at his shadow, his shape, she couldn’t see his face but she knew what he looked like, she knew the color of his eyes and the color and texture of his hair. She knew about the scar that would appear on the palm of his left hand and about the pinky finger they shared. The shame that had been building made itself known quickly, the doubt and self-hate bubbled up and fear made her hesitate, made her want to stop. Booker had no such intentions, he spread her thighs and she felt his cock sliding against her entrance with purpose, sliding up and down and pressing against that heated point that begged for attention, that ignored all her emotions and burned happily in the fire that Booker stoked inside of her with each slide of his skin against hers. She grabbed his arms and considered her escape, planned it and thought about executing it. And then she forgot. Elizabeth forgot, her thoughts turned to ash when Booker slid inside of her, carefully, determinedly, he was breathing hard in her ear, his chest pressing down on her and she could barely breathe, she found she didn’t want to. Elizabeth discovered that she was crying when he finally settled inside of her, she felt inside all of her, inside all the versions of her that would, that will and that already had made this mistake. She was crying, and Booker didn’t know, he couldn’t know and she was so sorry. She was so, so sorry.

Booker pulled back and pushed in again and that was her existence, she clung to him for all her might, breathless and making sounds she didn’t recognize, her legs felt like coils winding in on themselves, she felt like she was burning from the inside, her body was weighing her down and her consciousness was focusing on one point that grew with each piercing, unforgivable thrust Booker made. He bit down on one of her nipples and she scraped her red, red nails down his back and shoulders. He kissed her hard and she tangled her fingers in his hair. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he quickened his thrusts. She drowned her screams in his kiss as her climax overwhelmed her like a tidal wave dragging her down into the dark. Elizabeth slipped from Booker’s grip and lay limp under him as he pumped away inside of her, his thrusts desperate and she watched him, with both pleasure and disgust as he came.

Booker kissed her again, as his consciousness fled him, and she slid out from under him, shaking, the tears wouldn’t stop, she felt sick, she stared at him miserable and filled with pain. She leaned down in the dark and kissed him again. Afterward she knelt down and picked up that cloak and slid out into the shadows and back through the tear. The echoes of her actions springing into life and to infinity.

 

 


End file.
